


Происшествие

by jsMirage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Asgard, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Черт бы вас всех побрал! Он — Тони Старк. Гений, миллионер, филантроп, он хренов Железный Человек! Ему суждено было помереть в дорогущей клинике от цирроза печени, либо героически отдать свою жизнь ради спасения планеты. На крайний случай, его бы пристрелил киллер, нанятый конкурентами. Но не вот так вот, когда он, шатаясь, вышел из клуба через черный ход и пошел проулками, чтобы избежать столкновения с папарацци, а какой-то мелкий жулик пырнул его ножом, желая поживиться бумажником богатого и пьяного в хлам дядьки средних лет.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Происшествие

***  
Черт бы вас всех побрал! Он — Тони Старк. Гений, миллионер, филантроп, он хренов Железный Человек! Ему суждено было помереть в дорогущей клинике от цирроза печени, либо героически отдать свою жизнь ради спасения планеты. На крайний случай, его бы пристрелил киллер, нанятый конкурентами. Но не вот так вот, когда он, шатаясь, вышел из клуба через черный ход и пошел проулками, чтобы избежать столкновения с папарацци, а какой-то мелкий жулик пырнул его ножом, желая поживиться бумажником богатого и пьяного в хлам дядьки средних лет.

Ладно, сам Тони считал себя красавчиком в самом расцвете сил, но сейчас, когда он валялся рядом с воняющей помойкой в темном переулке, пытаясь зажать рану и остановить кровотечение, его внешность не имела особого значения. А этот урод еще и телефон спер, даже помощь не вызовешь. Хотя он пробовал кричать, но никто не пришел, разумеется. А сил добраться хоть куда-нибудь у него не хватало. Слишком большая кровопотеря.

Ирония. Злая такая, почти как юмор самого Тони. Может, он даже это заслужил. Черт его разберет.

— Эй, есть здесь кто-нибудь?! Люди? Мутанты? Боги? Хоть кто-нибудь.

Мелькнула вспышка яркого света, и Тони на мгновение подумал, что это его тоннель на тот свет. Коридор, яркая вспышка, небеса. Но он был слишком умен, чтобы с ходу впадать в суеверный восторг, потому спустя пару секунд узнал чертов портал Асгарда.

— Златовласка, неужели твоя божественная задница услышала мольбы простого смертного? — оскалился он.

Пожалуй, даже умерев Тони не перестанет едко шутить.

— Если ты желал увидеть моего брата, то мне жаль тебя разочаровывать.

— Локи! — Тони попытался приподняться, чтобы умереть достойно, но лишь рухнул обратно. — Пришел меня добить? Это ты нанял того пацана?

— Если бы я желал твоей смерти, Старк, то сделал бы это сам. И куда более утонченным способом.

— Неужели? Что, у тебя есть книга обидок, в которой ты подробно расписываешь смерти всех своих врагов?

— Если бы такая книга и существовала, то тебя бы в ней не было.

— Есть во вселенной такой человек, которого я не раздражаю?! — в притворном удивлении спросил Тони.

— Я не человек, но временами ты и меня бесишь до посинения.

— Ты, вроде, и так синий, если я ничего не путаю.

Локи улыбнулся ему и его ладонь действительно приобрела почти фиолетовый оттенок. Он коснулся живота Тони, и тот ощутил приятный холод, а затем его подхватили на руки и внесли в круг, откуда их перенесло прямиком в Асгард.

***

— Друг мой, Старк, рад твоему пробуждению! — счастливым и громогласным голосом провозгласил Тор.

— Как я тут оказался? — спросил Тони, хотя он прекрасно помнил воришку и эпическое появление Локи.

— Ты налакался и каким-то невероятным образом перенесся в Асгард. Тебя нашел Хеймдалль на Радужном Мосту.

Тони ощупал свой живот, не чувствуя ни перевязи, ни ранения, ни даже шрама.

— В каком я был состоянии, когда меня нашли? — спросил он.

— В том же, что и сейчас. Мы просто позволили тебе отоспаться. Но сейчас я живо поправлю твое здоровье отборной медовухой. Так что приводи себя в порядок, я буду ждать тебя в столовой. Прислуга тебя проводит.

Тони кивнул, после чего сказал:

— Погоди, у меня еще один вопрос. А что с Локи?

— Исчез он, — хмуро буркнул Тор. — Сбежал опять, да больше не появляется. Знает, что сунься он на Радужный Мост или в Асгард, несдобровать ему.

Тони пару раз кивнул, пообещав, что скоро подойдет. Но мысли его были далеки от Тора и медовухи.

Локи рисковал собственной шкурой, чтобы спасти его. Но зачем? Бог обмана и плутовства никогда не поступает опрометчиво. Оставалось только разобраться, что Локи понадобилось от Тони Старка и чем это чревато.


End file.
